1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention is relabled to the door locking devices, and more particularly this invention is concerned with a portable security locking device for securely locking a door from the outside of a room when the occupant of the room leaves the room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, conventional safety devices or door fasteners were used whereby the door fasteners were small insignificant locking mechanisms.
In the present days of mass burglarization of every type it is of public concern to protect oneself from outside intruders from breaking and entering the individual's private confinement.
Heretofore there were several safety devices such as latches, small fasteners of stamped metal and other securing devices. Most of these securing devices concentrated around the door's lock area and have not done the job satisfactorily. The intruder could use burglarizing instruments inserted into the room between the door frame and the door to unlatch the safety devices and enter the room. Other archaic devices were used for double locking the doors but did not solve the problem of preventing the breaking and entering of motel rooms or private homes. In order to prevent this breaking and entering this invention provides for a means of double locking or triple locking a door as the case may be. This portable locking device protects his private home or motel room from unauthorized outside intruders when he leaves the room.
The present invention therefore contemplates a portable securing device that can be readibly slipped on the lower outer corner of the door and secured by use of a telescopic extention which is used for contacting the door frame or the wall and locked in this position by means of a conventional padlock.
The present invention therefore resolves the problem of breaking and entering to a large extent, by providing a portable locking device to be used as an extra precaution against illegal entering a home or motel room.